Traffic policing is a commonly used network traffic control technology. With the development of times and dramatic increase of network data communications, network traffic is growing at a very high speed. This makes the traffic policing more and more important and frequent.
A current traffic policing technology uses a token bucket to control packet traffic. Before a packet is forwarded, the packet needs to be classified. If the packet complies with a specified traffic feature, whether there are sufficient tokens in the token bucket is checked. If there are sufficient tokens in the token bucket, the packet can be forwarded, and the number of tokens corresponding to the number of forwarded packets is deducted from the token bucket; if tokens in the token bucket are insufficient, the packet is discarded. In this way, traffic of one type of packet can be controlled.
In the current traffic policing technology, the packet feature is not perceived, so a fragmented packet and a complete packet are not treated differently. Therefore, some fragmented packets may be forwarded, while some fragmented packets may be discarded. At a receiving end of the packet, because some fragmented packets are missing, a complete packet cannot be assembled and received fragmented packets have to be discarded. Therefore, a waste of network bandwidths is caused.